Ficlets
by focusly
Summary: 2 of my really (really) short S4 ficlets. These are my first attempts at serious writing so feedback is immensely appreciated
1. Measure of Strength

Note: This first fic focuses on mainly on Dot. I know it's not finished; so sue me. The second one is your typical post-LAG, pre- NbotB sap fic. And no, I don't own ReBoot or the song 'Martyrs and Thieves' by Jennifer Knapp.

Measure of Strength

__

There's a place in the darkness

That I used to cling to

That presses harsh hope against time

In the absence of martyrs there's the presence of thieves

Who only want to rob you blind

They steal away any sense of peace

Though I'm a king, I'm a king on my knees

And here they are wrong when they say I am strong

As the darkness covers me

Quiet, sad sobs could be heard from a tiny, dark room down the hall. Inside you could find a small sprite thinking and rethinking recent events in her head with guilt and remorse.   


Finally the figure lifted her head from her pillow and looked at the picture on her nightstand. Her parents looked so happy..._they_ had a long, happy marriage. Dot picked it up and outlined her mother's face, looking into those purple depths she had inherited.   


There were many times when she looked up to her mother, and now was one of those times.   


__

She managed to snag the man of her dreams..._she_ got married and had kids...why couldn't I? She thought. I can't even get married right, she laughed cruelly to herself.   


She wanted more than anything for her mother to magically appear and hold her, just like she did when she was young, and sing a lullaby in her soft, sweet voice; making everything temporarily alright.   


A new onslaught of tears caused her to choke a little as she thought about the life she and Bob could've had...but didn't because of her stupid mistake. It seems like every time things start to look up the User throws her something to throw her life into chaos; whether it be a system crash, Megabyte, Daemon, or...or...   


She curled herself into a ball on the corner of her bed, shuddering with each sob as she lost herself to her own world of pity and grief. 


	2. Faithful to Me

Faithful To Me

  
  
"Dot? Dot?" Bob's voice brought her back to reality. "So the system scan didn't turn up anything?" "No, unfortunately." He smiled at her. "Uh oh, here comes Enzo. Dot, we really need to check out his icon at the infirmary. It may hold something important." "We'll get to it; just not now. Speaking of the infirmary, I need to check up on.._Bob's_ progress." "Alright, I guess I'll see you tonight then," he said with a grin before closing the window.   


As she headed down the hall, Dot thought about what happened over the past few seconds. The med-team finally broke the casing Gli- _Bob_ was in with a chisel and hammer. Inside he was a bloody, sticky mess. They explained that he had successfully separated from Glitch, but because it was part of Bob's code, his code was now unstable. After they were sure he's survive, they sent him back to Mainframe to recover and so far -   


Dot abruptly halted her train of thought when she saw his form on the infirmary bed, delicately breathing. He always seemed to do that to her. She quietly sat beside his bed and took his hand. She knew she wasn't supposed to be doing this, she was engaged to another, but - she couldn't help it. Crash it all! Why did she agree to marry him? _Because,_ her inner voice reasoned, _you were scared to see the one person who hasn't been affected, who still retains his innocence, disappear from your life completely, so you let your emotions take hold of you..._   


Yes, it was true she did miss his wisecracks and lightheartedness, but was she ready to marry him? Of course she was! Only..   
Even thought she tried to avoid it as long as she could, she couldn't anymore. She looked back to the painful times. Bob's survival from the web had given her hope to count on, and when she lost it she was nothing but a hollow shell. When he came back and defeated their enemies her hope and joy came back to her ten-fold. Could this new Bob do that? Could he give her safety, security, and the gentle warmth of love? To her surprise, Dot couldn't come up with an answer.   


Dot turned to Bob on his bed and layed her head on his chest. "Oh Bob." she sighed, wishing she could stay like that forever.


End file.
